


Five Ways It All Ended Happily for Vala

by Paian



Series: And If They Have Not Stopped, Then They Are Dancing Still [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 5 Things, 500-999 words, Community: sg1_five_things, Episode: s10e15 Bounty, F/M, Future Fic, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian





	Five Ways It All Ended Happily for Vala

1\. Tomin helped Earth and its allies defeat the Ori and he and Vala reconciled and found that their marriage, which had begun in subterfuge and desperation and strife, had developed a foundation of deep and genuine love. They stayed together and built a happy life together. They had three clever, strong, beautiful children who had no supernatural powers whatsoever and grew up in a galaxy safe and at peace.

2\. Tomin was killed heroically attempting to help Earth and its allies defeat the Ori, but when the invaders were successfully repelled at last and Vala had had time to grieve the deaths of both Tomin and Adria, she thought fondly back on the nicest, most fun person she'd met at Mitchell's high-school reunion. She went back and looked him up. They fell in love and lived happily for a while in Kansas. Then Vala got bored, and they ventured out into the stars. Darrell turned out to have quite a head for business. They became successful (and almost completely honest) intergalactic traders.

3\. At the last moment, even though Adria was still in ascended form (and maybe because of that, as it allowed her to get right inside her mother's mind and soul and see the truth), Vala was able to break Adria of her Origin brainwashing and turn her against the Ori. That turned the tide of the conflict, and thanks to Adria, Earth and its allies were able to repel the invaders permanently. Adria re-took human form, and she and Vala spent the rest of their lives together working on behalf of the poor and needy of the galaxy. (Vala was living proof that good con artists make great fundraisers, and Adria had exceptional organizational skills, plus an irresistible air of command and a face that could market anything, even charity.)

4\. After the Ori were vanquished, Vala ran off with the last of the Baals. Getting him out of the Milky Way was the least she could do for the SGC in return for its hospitality, and he was extraordinarily attractive and made an outstanding pirate. They found a galaxy that was rife with corruption and robbed from the rich to give to the poor until the poor were all rich and it wasn't fun anymore. Vala used her profits to buy an astronomically expensive drug that would kill a Goa'uld parasite without harming the host. She was almost sorry to see the light flare in Baal's eyes for the last time, but the host turned out to be even more magnetically attractive than Baal had been, and just as clever, and only a little bit naughty instead of completely evil. They lived a very entertaining and adventurous life together.

5\. After the Ori were vanquished and all the Baals were destroyed, Vala left the SGC to take charge of the ragtag remains of the Lucian Alliance and became the most successful businessperson in the galaxy. For sentimental reasons, she still gives a blanket discount of thirty percent on all orders from Stargate Command. But unless they ship by stargate, she still makes them pay the freight.


End file.
